


A static lullaby

by parsleylion



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 15:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12302472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parsleylion/pseuds/parsleylion
Summary: Rob makes a wish.





	A static lullaby

Shadows dance as he spins me around in his arms. He’s said it so often that this is the place we were  _meant_  to be. He’s told me so many stories about this place, so many wonderful descriptions of what it would be like have left his velvety lips but nothing,  _nothing_  he said compares to how it really is.

I feel like I’m flying, like I’m floating above the world below. The whole sky is an upturned dish, protecting us from all the pain and sorrow that we may have felt before, encompassing us with dancing stars that shimmer in time with our beating hearts. The moon feels so close, so close that I can almost taste the golden glow that gleams into my eyes and shines upon his smile as he laughs and pulls me down onto the grass beneath our bare feet.

This is it. As he pushes me down and kisses me gently. This is all I’ve ever lived for. This is me and Mike and this is the best birthday present anyone ever gave me. His tongue is lapping at my lips, his warm hands are stripping me of my clothes and his pounding heart is echoing in my ears. I feel no pain. I feel nothing but love as our bodies move in time and my eyes wonder up to the sky.

 _Wish._  I make a wish.

My mind elated, gone so far that I can pretend that this is real; this isn’t just another chemical induced experience and tomorrow we won’t be back on street corners selling our bodies and souls to get high with what little money we earn.

Mike kisses me and I grip onto him tighter.

I wish for this euphoria to last forever.

I wish for tomorrow to never come.

I wish for Mike to never let go.

I wish.

All I can do is wish.

+

**FIN.**


End file.
